Unexpected Darkness
by Keira100
Summary: The war between Light and Darkness is ongoing. Four brothers who work for Light meet four sisters who work for Darkness. What happens when the brothers discover the truth about the sisters? Will the girls' ancestry help or harm them in this war? rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

*** Means a POV shift.**

**Chapter 1**

'My name is Kagome. I have a past and it's not pleasant. I'll be glad to get back home,' I thought to myself at the airport. I walk to the waiting area and see three girls. The first one is has dark hair; a few shades lighter than my own raven hair. Her light brown eyes sparkle as she waves. The second girl has black hair and dark brown eyes. The third girl has red hair and brilliant green eyes. I walk towards them.

"Kagome how did you like America?" the first girl asks.

"It was fine. Sango, did Rin and Ayame behave themselves at work?" I asked.

Sango smiled and nodded at the double meaning of my words. Rin drags me to the car and we head home. I get out of the car and grab my bags. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were outside waiting. They both gave me a hug and pulled me inside. Sango Rin and Ayame were my sisters. While Bankotsu and Jakotsu were like brothers to us we weren't actually related. Ayame and I are twenty-two, while Sango and Rin are twenty-four. Banks and Jai are twenty-seven.

"How did it go?" I ask.

"Well, let's put it this way. You don't have to go on any more missions. They accepted so, now you guys can lead semi-normal lives," Jakotsu says with a smile.

"Jai and I will still hang around just in case," Bankotsu replies.

"We're all happy you're back but, you look like you could use some serious sleep," Rin comments.

I head upstairs and enter my room. I fall asleep quickly. The next morning I wake up and shower. I change into a form fitting red tank and black shorts. I put on a pair of shoes. I throw my hair up in a clip, leaving my bangs down. My blue eyes stare back at me. My eyes settle on a darker blue color. I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Well, someone is looking good," Sango says with a smile.

Jakotsu turns around and says, "Damn girl, I thought you'd still be asleep. Banks is trying to wake up the other two."

"More like tried," Bankotsu replies sullenly.

Bankotsu is wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else. Jakotsu wears a white t-shirt and shorts. Sango wears a light pink top, jeans, and flip flops. Sango and Jai are making breakfast.

"Rin, Ayame get up now!" I shout.

"Fuck you Kagome," Ayame replies as she appears on top of the counter.

"Is there coffee?" Rin calls out.

"Yes," Sango replies.

I smile and lean against a wall. Rin walks downstairs. She grabs some coffee and sits down at the table. Ayame is still in her pajamas. Rin is wearing a light blue off the shoulders top, white capris, and sandals.

"Eat up, we've got a big day ahead of us," Jai says happily.

I walk over to one of the cupboards and grab a granola bar. Banks raises an eyebrow, but decides not to say anything. I take a few bites out of it and I set it down.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rin asks.

"To the gym," I reply.

"I doubt you've given your body enough rest since the last mission, it's not a good idea to strain yourself," Banks says.

I shrug my shoulders and leave the house. I walk a few miles until I reach the gym. I walk inside. No one else is there, but it's still open. I set my bag down and take off my shoes. I start hitting the punching bag. I add a few roundhouse kicks in as well. After an hour, I begin to practice mixed martial arts. 'Sometimes being me is great,' I smile to myself at that thought. I continue with my workout routine.

"You know if you don't take a break you might hurt yourself," a voice says.

I turn around and see a guy about my age standing there. He has long black hair and black eyes. He wears a red muscle shirt and jeans. He is very hot.

"What's it to you?" I ask.

"My brothers and I don't really want to get sued if our customers hurt themselves. Besides you look like you could use a break," he replies.

"I'm Inuyasha by the way," he says.

"Kagome," I reply.

Inuyasha hands me water. I go over to one of the benches and sit down. He follows suit. I take a sip.

"You come here often?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah, when I'm home," I say.

"You don't sound like you're from here."

"Well, for the past month I was in America for a business deal."

"Oh, well that's good that you're back. I guess we'll see each other again," Inuyasha says as he leaves.

I get back up and start working out again. At noon, I start to finish up until I pull my left shoulder.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath.

I grab my bag and slip my shoes back on. I leave the gym. I head home. Banks looks up from the couch as I walk in. I drop my bag and go into the kitchen. I grab an ice pack and place it on my shoulder. I hold it there while I sit on the window seat.

_(Inuyasha's POV) _

I walked back upstairs to the apartment. I sit down in a chair.

"Why do you look so happy?" Kouga asks.

"No reason," I reply.

"Sesshomaru is back," Miroku says as he walks in.

I have three brothers. Sesshomaru and Miroku are twenty-five. Kouga and I are twenty-two. Sesshomaru has long dark brown hair and dark eyes. Miroku has black hair with a slight purplish tint tied back in a low ponytail and brown eyes. Kouga has light brown hair kept back in a ponytail and dark eyes.

"Hey, how was the mission?" I asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged and leaned on a wall. Kouga laughs and turns on the TV.

"I wonder when the rest of us will get another mission," Miroku comments.

I sigh. We work for the side of Light, which is actually evil. Mostly demons and stuff, well considering we are demons. We get missions and stuff to do. Naraku is the leader I guess. Sesshomaru thinks there are others above him. We stay in our human forms unless we have a mission to do. Of course, there are others that work for the side of Darkness, which is good.

"I've been thinking about how we should at least act normal until we can get another mission," Miroku says.

"Whatever," I reply.

_(Kagome's POV) _

"What the heck did you do?" Rin shouts.

"I only pulled a muscle calm down," I reply.

"Jeez, you guys always go at it don't you?" Sango says.

"It's usually you and Rin going at it. Anyways, it might be a good idea for us to get to work," Ayame says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

*** Means a POV shift.**

**Chapter 2 **

_(Rin's POV) _

I got ready for work. I honestly couldn't believe that Kagome wouldn't be careful. I looked myself over in the mirror. I'm wearing a white blouse, a dark blue pencil skirt and black pumps. I grab my bag and get in the car. I drive downtown to the law firm I worked at.

I exit the car and walk into the building. Although I was only a secretary, I was paid well. I set up at my desk. I begin working through all of the papers at my desk. I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see a drop dead gorgeous guy standing there. He has long dark brown hair to his beautiful ass and dark eyes.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" I ask.

"Yes, does a man named Lucas Carson work here?" the man asks.

"Yes, he does. I'll show you the way to his office. I'm Rin by the way," I reply.

"You may call me Sesshomaru," he says.

I smile and head towards the elevators. The doors open and we walk in them. I press the button for the fifth floor. I couldn't help but stare at Sesshomaru from underneath my eyelashes. He truly was gorgeous. The doors open again. We walk out and head to Mr. Carson's office. I knock on his door.

"Come in," Lucas says.

Sesshomaru opens the door and walks in with me. Lucas looks up and smiles. He has short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Rin. Thank you for showing Sesshomaru up here," Lucas says.

"You're welcome," I reply.

I turn around and close the doors. I head back down to my desk.

_(Sango's POV) _

I got to work. I was a waitress. I walked in and went to the back. The manager had called earlier and wanted me to come down. Pete was talking to someone when I walked in. Both males turned and looked at me.

"Sango there you are. This is Miroku, he's a new employee. I would like you to show him the ropes," Pete says.

The guy named Miroku has black hair with a purplish tint tied back in a low ponytail. He has mesmerizing brown eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sango," Miroku says.

I turn around and start showing him how things run. He grabs my ass. _**SLAP!**_ I walked away angrily.

"Ouch, you slapped me," Miroku says.

"That's because you're a pervert," I replied.

_(Ayame's POV) _

I smiled to myself as I walked to the pet daycare. I was wearing an orange crop top, jeans, and sandals. I walked in. Ms. Cross turned around and smiled at me.

"Currently, it's only you and the guy in the back working here," she says.

"Okay," I replied.

I walked to the back. A guy was standing there washing a chocolate lab named Daisy. He had light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Ayame, after you finish washing Daisy we could take the dogs for a walk," I say.

"Cool, I'm Kouga," he says as he turns around.

Kouga has dark brown eyes. I smile and get some of the dogs ready for a walk. We walk them to the park.

"So, Ayame what type of dog would you get?" Kouga asks.

"Hmm, well I've always wanted a husky, or maybe a lab," I reply.

"Typical," he says.

"What? I didn't pick any dogs that could be carried in a purse or something."

"No, but you would still probably dress the dog up and stuff."

"I would not, you sexist pig!" I shout at him.

We take the dogs back in silence. I help Kouga close up and then I head home.

_(Kagome's POV) _

"The girls are home," Jai calls.

I walked downstairs. Rin and Sango were bickering again. Ayame walked into the kitchen to help Banks cook.

"Are we going to the gym tomorrow?" I ask.

"Duh, it's our day off. We were just talking about inviting our new coworkers over for movie night. Oh, and you can invite the hot guy you met at the gym too," Rin says.

"Banks, we need to get the tape. I think Rin's in love," I say.

Rin throws a pillow at me. I catch it and toss it back to her. Sango laughs and turns on the news.

"Another murder," Sango sighs.

"It's getting worse. I think we should do something about it," I say.

"We can't, remember. We asked them to stop giving us missions," Ayame says from the kitchen.

"So, it doesn't mean we can't do anything about it," I reply.

"No, not unless we are asked to do something about it. Okay?" Rin says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Dinner is ready," Banks says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I only wish I did.**

**I apologize in advance if some people do not like this chapter; I seem to be in a Sesshomaru like mood and needed the fighting that's in here. I would like to thank Silv3rfox and I love snowy owls for their support. **

**Chapter 3**

_(Kagome's POV)_

I woke up with a cheerfulness that I haven't had in a while. I got up and showered. I put on a blue halter top that shows my midriff, a tight black skirt with black leggings, and soft brown boots. I pull my wet hair out of the bun I had put it in. I let my long raven hair fall past my shoulders and I leave it down. I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Well, aren't you cheerful this morning," Jakotsu comments.

"Yep," I reply as I help him cook breakfast.

Bankotsu walks downstairs and heads for the coffee. He is wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Jakotsu is wearing a white shirt and shorts. Rin walks into the kitchen with her hair pulled over one shoulder. Rin is wearing a pink one shoulder top, yoga pants, and slip on shoes.

"This is heavenly," Rin says as she drinks coffee.

"Sango get up. We're going to the gym today," Ayame says.

"Go away," Sango replies.

"Sango if you don't get up, I will come in there," I say threateningly.

"What? Go away," Sango shouts.

Ayame walks in with a grumpy looking Sango. I laugh and Sango glares at me. Ayame is wearing a white tank and sweatpants. Her hair is down for once. Sango is wearing a green crop top, shorts, and ballet flats. Her hair is also down. I grab my keys as they finish breakfast.

"Kagome, you're not riding your bike, are you?" Rin asks.

"I haven't ridden it once since I got back," I reply.

"Whatever, if you die it's not my fault," she says.

I hop on my bike and let the purr of the engine idle for a few minutes. I give Rin a smile as I race out of the driveway. I arrive before them and walk in. I set my bag down. I grab waters from the mini fridge. I turn on the stereo. The girls walk in and set their bags down. 'How to be a heartbreaker' comes on.

Sango and I are sparring partners. Rin and Ayame are partners. I keep a careful eye on them. Sango throws a punch towards me, I duck under it and roundhouse kick her. She flies back a few feet. She gets up with a flip. She starts throwing punches and kicks faster. She catches me in the stomach.

I pause for a moment to see how Rin and Ayame are doing. Rin has Ayame pinned down, but she is still struggling. Rin hits her pressure points and Ayame falls limp.

Sango lands a blow to my face. I growl and leap back up. I dodge her blows and land three on her. I cartwheel to the side and hit a pressure point on her right arm. Sango is now trying to pin me one handed. I backflip and land behind Sango. I kick her feet out from under her. I pin her against a wall.

"Do you yield?" I ask innocently.

"Ugh, fine I yield," Sango replies through gritted teeth.

I hit her pressure point again so she has use of her right arm. Rin looks up at me and releases Ayame.

"Fuck you, Rin. That wasn't fair," Ayame complains.

I hand them all a bottle of water. I hiss as I see Inuyasha and what must be his brothers watching us. I take a sip of water and stand up.

"Rin, it's your turn," I say.

Rin sets down her water and smiles. She immediately makes my left leg useless. I flip and land on my hands. Rin tries to deaden one of my arms but I dodge. She goes for my legs again. I move quickly enough so she hits my left leg. Now that I can use it again I cartwheel to her left. I punch her. She grunts in pain. She takes a couple of steps back to reassess me.

She looks over to where the four guys were standing and says, "Sesshomaru, I didn't know you would be here."

She turns to walk over to him. I smile and grab her ankle, pulling her down. I quickly pin her down and wait.

"What the hell? Kagome that wasn't fair!" She shouts.

"Rule number one; never show your back to an enemy. Rule number two; always pay attention to your surroundings. Rule number three; always keep your focus," I reply.

I look over at the one she called Sesshomaru. He seems familiar to me. I growl as I realize why. Although his appearance is slightly altered I still recognize him. I get off Rin and pull her up. Ayame won against Sango.

"Hey, after we finish we can talk," Ayame says.

"Whatever, it's not like any of you could beat one of us," One of the males say.

I raise an eyebrow at him. Ayame sends a kick towards me. I twirl out of the way. She moves closer and I see an opening. I do a combination punch and slide under her. She spins around and pins me to a wall. I lay still and wait. She puts more pressure into the pin, hoping that I'll yield. I lock my legs around her shoulders and flip so that Ayame is under me. After a few minutes she yields.

"God, how are you not tired?" Sango asks.

"I spend most of the morning in this gym," I reply.

"Yeah, but still you beat the crap out of us," Ayame complains.

"It's not my fault if you three are out of practice," I say.

"This is Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and I'm Inuyasha," Inuyasha says.

"That's Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and I'm Rin," Rin introduces us.

She sends a glare at me as she goes to talk to Sesshomaru. **Slap!** I look over and see a hand print across Miroku's face. Sango looks pissed off.

"Hey, how about you and I fight?" Kouga asks.

"Fine, if you don't mind getting beat by a girl," I reply.

Kouga steps up. We begin fighting.

_(Sesshomaru's POV)_

I watched as the one called Kagome fought against Kouga. I didn't care who won the match. I was more concerned about why she growled at me. She reminded me of the girl I had to work with when I had been in America. I watched her fighting style to see if it matched to the girl I had worked with. It was similar but didn't match. She pins Kouga and smiles as she waits for him to yield.

"Oi, Ayame how much would you hate me if I made it so Kouga couldn't move?" Kagome asks.

"A lot," Ayame replies.

Kagome sighs and says, "Yield, before I force you to."

"Not happening," Kouga replies gruffly.

Kagome moves one of her hands and wraps it around Kouga's throat. She puts enough pressure on his throat so that he gasps for air. She smiles as he quits struggling. She moves back and helps a sputtering Kouga up.

_(Rin's POV) _

I can't believe that Kagome almost strangled Kouga. I glared at her as she sipped her water. I knew Kagome would take any challenge, but she went too far this time. I was still mad at her for growling at Sesshomaru.

Miroku and Ayame were talking to Kouga. Sango was whispering to Kagome. She smiled and laughed.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies.

I walk outside and she follows. She leans against the side of the building. She glances around. I sigh.

"What's wrong with you? Growling at Sesshomaru and nearly strangling Kouga, why?" I say angrily.

"I thought I recognized Sesshomaru as someone else. And Kouga wouldn't have yielded if I hadn't put pressure against his windpipe," she says.

I shake my head and walk back in. Kagome smiles at Inuyasha and stands by his side.

_(Ayame's POV) _

I laughed as Kouga complained about being beaten by Kagome. I didn't quite like her hurting him, but it was his fault.

"Whose bike is that?" Kouga asks.

"Mine," Kagome replies.

Kouga stares disbelievingly at Kagome. She walks over to one of the benches and sits down.

"Sorry about any damage to your windpipe," she says.

"Eh, it was only a lucky shot. Ayame don't you got a bike like that?" Kouga says.

"No, only Kagome has one. Although, I have tried everything to convince her to get rid of that death trap," Rin says.

"Unless my memory is faltering, I recall that you, Sango and Ayame used to have them. And didn't you ride on the back of some of them. You never thought they were death traps then," Kagome comments.

"And it was you that convinced us to do so in the first place," Rin replies.

"Yeah, it was just me. No other influences what so ever," Kagome says.

"Jeez, you two are worse than Sango and Rin arguing. It was partly Kagome and partly the boyfriends we had at the time. Now can you two shut up," I say.

Kagome raises her hands in surrender. We all laugh at that.

"Do you hear that?" Kouga says.

"What the sound of Sango's constant slapping?" I reply.

"Yep," he says.

Miroku crashes into one of the walls. Sango walks past him and sits next to me.

"Is he dead?" Kagome asks.

_(Sango's POV)_

"Maybe," I reply.

Kagome bends over him to check his pulse.

"If I ask nicely maybe Sango won't slap me for…" Miroku says as Kagome throws an empty water bottle at his head.

She walks away disgusted. Rin looks up and clears her throat.

"We were wondering if you boys would like to come over and hang out tonight," Rin says.

"Sure," Sesshomaru replies for them.

_(Kagome's POV)_

"Damn, who would've thought that Sesshomaru was whipped," Inuyasha snickers.

Sesshomaru merely glares at him. I stand and grab my things.

"I think we should be going," I say.

The girls groan and gather their things. I wave goodbye and hop on my bike. We head home to prepare for tonight.

**Please review, or no update. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sigh.**

**I apologize for not being able to update yesterday, my internet doesn't always work. I would like to thank Silv3rfox and I love snowy owls for their support and all of my other reviewers/readers.**

**Chapter 4 **

_(Kagome's POV) _

I showered and changed into a red bandeau, a green t-shirt, jeans and black DC's. I pinned most of my hair up with an ornamental dagger. I walked downstairs and helped Rin prepare the snacks. I laughed as I saw Ayame and Sango, realizing we all were wearing similar shirts, but in different colors.

"I'm not even going to ask about what you three are planning," Bankotsu says.

I sat in the window seat. Ayame and Sango sat on the couch.

"Hey, what were you and Sango talking about earlier?" Ayame asks.

"Oh, we had a bet on Jakotsu. If he hits on at least one of the guys I win, if not Sango wins," I reply.

"Hmmm, who do we have here?" Jakotsu purrs in a seductive voice.

Sango, Ayame and I start laughing uncontrollably. They fall off the couch. I clutch my sides as I laugh.

"Umm, they aren't high or drunk are they?" Inuyasha asks.

Finally we stop laughing. When Jakotsu saunters up to Inuyasha and puts his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder; we start laughing again. Rin walks in. She looks at us and shakes her head.

"Enough," Rin says.

"Oh my god, it hurts," Ayame says laughing.

"Okay, seriously. What's wrong with them?" Inuyasha says.

"Who knows? You smell nice," Jakotsu says which gets us going again.

"W-we made a bet," Sango says as tears run down her face.

"You owe me fifty dollars, Sango," I manage to say.

"What was the bet about?" Kouga asks as he pulls Ayame up from the floor.

Inuyasha sits down in one of the love seats. Jakotsu sits next to him. Jai rests his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looks at him and moves away. We started laughing again.

"What was the bet?" Kouga asks again.

"Enough, tell us about the stupid bet, so you three can start acting like sane people again," Rin says annoyed with her hands on her hips.

"It was about Jai," Ayame says.

"Sango and I made a bet about whether Jakotsu would hit on one of the guys," I say.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Jai pouts.

"Sorry, but it couldn't be helped. You know we were only kidding," Sango replies.

"Oh, yeah, guys this is Jakotsu and that's his brother Bankotsu," I say.

"Girls are crazy and those three are proof of it," Banks says.

"Look who's talking, you're the one that convinced us to go bungee jumping two months ago," I say.

"Who wants a beer?" Rin asks.

Rin counts all of us and goes to the kitchen. Sesshomaru follows. Kouga snickers.

"He's whipped," Inuyasha says.

"You don't drink, Kagome?" Miroku says.

"No, I do. I just prefer something stronger," I reply.

"Speaking of stronger, how would you like it if…?" Kouga begins; Ayame interrupts him by hitting him with a pillow.

"It seems that being a pervert runs in the family," I say.

"Here we go," Rin says as she hands out drinks.

"Hey, is that 'What's yours like?'. Man we got to play," Kouga says excitedly.

"Sure," Ayame replies.

We clear off the table and set the game on it. I grab a cup and pour myself some Russian vodka. I sit next to Inuyasha.

Sango pulls out the instructions and reads them, "All players except the one in the hot spot look at a guess word and creatively describe what theirs is like. They might be telling about their swimsuit, a pet, hair, vehicle or any of the other three hundred plus words in this game. The player in the hot spot then tries to link all of the clues together in order to find out what is being described. The best part about this game is the hilarious clues come from the people who play the game. The player who guesses his or her word correctly with the fewest number of clues wins. Let's begin."

"Jakotsu is in the hot spot first," Rin announces.

"Okay, Inuyasha you pull out the first card and say your clue, then pass it on to the person on your right," Banks says.

Inuyasha pulled out the card, and says, "Mine is annoying,"

Ayame was next. "Mine is amazing."

Kouga says, "Mine is stupid."

It was my turn. "Mine is full of love."

Rin's turn. "Mine is sweet."

Miroku's turn was next. "Mine is small."

Rin, Ayame and I burst out laughing. We get looked at like we're crazy.

Another card is pulled and it's my turn. The card is hair. "Mine is soft."

Sesshomaru went next. "Mine is long."

Banks went next. "Mine is black."

Jai says, "The clue is hair."

We continued with the game. Miroku was in the hot spot and the clue was tires on your vehicle.

Sango was up next. "Mine are round."

It was them my turn. "Mine has two."

Miroku perked up after Sango had gone. **Slap! Wham! Boing! **Sango hit Miroku. We finally finished with the game.

I walked over to the window seat. Everyone was in the living room. Rin turned on the TV. There was yet another murder. I got a call. After checking caller id, I walked out of the living room. I was on the phone for only a few seconds. I grabbed my helmet and keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rin demanded blocking my way to the door.

"I got a call from work," I replied.

"They aren't supposed to be calling us in anymore," Rin whispers.

"It's an emergency. I'll be back soon," I reply.

I move past her and leave. I get on my bike and head downtown. I leave my bike in front of one of the numerous clubs. I walk down the alley. I saw two demons hiding in the alley. It reeked of rotting bodies and mold. The first demon hissed at me. It ran towards me with his claws out. I move to the right. He whips past me without hitting me. The other demon is female. She screeches and runs at me. I flip up and land on a fire escape railing. I jump down and duck as the male tries to impale me. The female grabs me with her claws cutting across my left hip and up diagonally. I force my head back and she releases me. I grab the dagger from my hair. I dodge attacks from the male. A pinkish purple glow appears around me. I pierce the demoness' heart. She dies with a shriek. The glow fades and the male scratches my back, this time from my right hip and up diagonally.

"Fucking bastard," I snarl.

_(Rin's POV) _

It's been half an hour since Kagome left. I constantly looked at the clock. I couldn't help but worry. Sesshomaru sighs. He gets up and takes my hand. He pulls me onto his lap after sitting down on the couch.

"It's alright," he croons.

"What the hell is taking Kagome so long?" Inuyasha wonders.

I start to fidget. Sesshomaru turns me around so that I'm facing him. I look down. He pulls my chin up.

"With the way she fought at the gym, I doubt she is in much danger. Besides how much trouble could she get in as a lawyer," he says.

The door opens and a man with orange hair and brown eyes walks in. Banks and Jai greet him.

"Shippo?" Ayame asks.

He nods his head and smiles. He says something to Bankotsu and leaves.

"What's going on, is Kagome all right?" I ask.

"Rin, calm down," Sango says.

"**Shi Kagome vern dewamk? Futien huyase ulo? Kagome shig'i wirsaiol, shi ijoplrus?" **I say worriedly.

"What?" Kouga asks.

"She's speaking Rinese. It's her form of gibberish," Ayame explains.

Sesshomaru grabs my hands and holds them. Tears fill my vision. He pulls me close for hug. He rubs my back and holds me.

"Rin, it's alright. Nothing bad has happened to Kagome. Shush, it's alright. Everything will be fine," he whispers into my ear.

**This is what Rin said, "Is Kagome all right? What's going on? Kagome isn't hurt is she?" Again, I would like to thank everyone for their support, whether it was reading, or just reviewing. Please, if you don't like my writing then don't read it only to pick on me. If you didn't like something that I did, then please tell me in a review but be kind about it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, if I owned it then my friends would be nicer to me. **

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers/readers. I hope you all enjoy this rather…. No, if you want to find out about this chapter then read it; I refuse to give anything away. **

**Chapter 5 **

_(Kagome's POV)_

I gasped in pain as the demon smiles. I turn around to face him. I throw my dagger at him. It soars through the air and the pinkish purple light comes back. The dagger and light pierce the demon. It turns to dust. I grab the dagger. My shirt was in shreds. My wounds sting. The odd light comes back and my injuries stop bleeding. They remain open enough to only see a bit of red.

'God, it hurts to move," I think to myself. I sighed and headed back to my bike. I opened one of the bags and grabbed a new shirt to cover up wounds. I toss my shredded shirt in a dumpster. I was slightly dizzy. The demons' claws were probably coated in poison. 'I should probably go find Shippo so he can heal me.' I passed out next to my bike.

_(Yura's POV)_

Hojo and I were walking by a club. I saw a girl with dark hair and a familiar face. I nudged Hojo. We got closer to the girl. I saw her bike and smiled I knew that bike anywhere.

"It's Kagome, we have to help her," I say.

Hojo nods in agreement. He goes to get his truck. I picked her up and set her dagger in one of the bags on the bike. Hojo comes back quickly. I set Kagome in the backseat of the truck. I help hoist the bike into the truck bed. I stand outside and call our leader.

"What is it now? Yura," Hakudoshi asks.

"I found Kagome. She's unconscious. Hojo and I are taking her back to her place. We might be a little late to the meeting," I say.

"Whatever," he replies.

I enter the truck. Hojo starts driving towards Kagome's place. I hear a moan and look back to check on her. She stirs as if in pain but doesn't open her eyes. I still remember the good old days with her and her sisters. I smile to myself as the memories come up.

_(Kagome's POV)_

'Ugh, where am I?' I ask myself. I open my eyes only to see the inside of a truck. I groan and sit up. I see Hojo driving and Yura turns around and grins at me.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"We found you passed out next to your bike," Yura replies.

"Uh, thanks for the ride but I can make it from here," I say.

"You sure?" Hojo says.

"Definitely," I reply.

Hojo stops the truck. Yura and I get out. I grab my bike. I wave goodbye before speeding off in the direction of my house. I get off the bike once I arrive. I walk in and I'm attacked by my sisters. I grimace in pain before carefully removing their arms from me.

"Where the hell were you?" Inuyasha demands.

"At work because some idiot messed up the dates," I reply.

I walk past everyone and head into one of the bathrooms. I take off my shirt and see the marks left by the demons. I had poison in my system; it was slowly being purified although I didn't know it at the time. I felt angry and annoyed.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asks concernedly.

"I'm fine. Go away," I reply.

I curl up in pain. I push the pain back and stand up slowly. The door opens and Inuyasha peeks in. I glare at him. He looks at me and gasps. He grabs my shirt.

"What the hell is that?" he asks.

"None of your business. Give me back my shirt and get out of here," I growl.

"There are strange claw marks on you and you want me to ignore it," he seethes.

"Yes, now give me my shirt, shut up and go away."

"Not happening."

I tackle him, and hear my ribs crack. I grab my shirt and push him away. I sit on the floor breathing hard. Inuyasha gets up.

"Damn you, wench."

I groan in pain. I put on my abused shirt. I get up and place my hand on the counter. My knees give out and Inuyasha catches me. He sets me on my feet. I walk out of the bathroom. I enter the living room with a livid Inuyasha. I stretch out on the window seat. Inuyasha sits next to Jakotsu. Inuyasha glares at me. I sigh and let my eyes drift shut while 'X-Men' was on. My breathing was altered only slightly.

"You alright?" Banks asks.

I open an eye to look at him and reply, "I'm fine."

"That's bullshit and you know it Kagome," Inuyasha says.

"I think he's had too much to drink," I say.

"Stubborn wench. I know what I saw," he replies.

"I doubt it. Your mind was probably playing a trick on you. If it was it's due to the fact that you obviously hang out with Miroku too much," I comment dryly.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but I don't like it," Rin says.

"Nothing happened, other than him trying to spy on me," I reply.

"Such behavior is expected from Miroku, but I never thought you would lower yourself to those standards," Sesshomaru says.

"Shut up. I didn't imagine those fucking scratches, Kagome. I know what I saw," Inuyasha snarls.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about," I say.

"Quit the bullshit! Don't you see that I care about you?" Inuyasha shouts.

I was glad that I didn't pin my hair up again. I used it as a curtain as I got up. I went upstairs; I turned a corner and saw a window. I opened the window and climbed outside. I turned and faced the night sky. I fell forward. I flipped and landed on my feet. I looked back at the house; no one was looking for me yet.

I headed to the large willow, that's been my comfort zone for years now. I climbed up into its branches and sat there. I was crying.

"Shit," I say to myself as I wipe the tears away.

_(Jakotsu's POV)_

Kagome left rather quickly after Inuyasha's outburst. Everyone was quiet. Rin, Sango, and Ayame get up.

"We'll go talk to Kagome," Ayame says.

The girls go upstairs to look for her. I stared at the floor. Bankotsu sighs and leans on a wall.

"Look, Kagome isn't usually one to walk away like that," I say.

"Jai and I aren't related to the girls, but after their parents died they came to live with us. Rin stopped speaking. She wouldn't say a thing for the longest time. Sango, kind of shut down; as in she refused to let anyone get close to her. Ayame was too young to really remember what had happened. She had issues trusting others; she was timid and easily frightened. Then it comes down to Kagome. I think she came out the worst of the whole ordeal. Kagome witnessed the murder of their parents," Banks says.

"When we met her, she was similar to the way she is now. We couldn't see a change in her, but her sisters noticed. Kagome, wanted to learn self-defense and everything to do with fighting. She was a quick learner and immediately tried to teach the others. All she wants to do is protect them. Throughout the years, Kagome did rather stupid and dangerous things, but never let her sisters get harmed. If they wanted to go do something, they would sneak out or convince us to let them go. If Kagome had one flaw, it would be her immediate distrust of people," I reply.

"Kagome isn't inside and one of the windows is open," Sango calls out.

"I know where she is," I say.

I walk outside. Inuyasha follows. I head to the willow tree. We can barely see her nestled into the branches. Inuyasha climbs up there and grabs her. He hops down. I lead him inside to her room. He sets her down. I see a livid red mark on her hip.

"I wasn't imagining those marks," Inuyasha says.

I nod my head and we walk downstairs.

_(Sango's POV) _

I snuggled with Miroku. My mind is at peace after Kagome was brought in. I still slapped him anytime he tried something funny. I yawned. **Slap!**

"Hentai!" I say tiredly.

"I'm going to bed before I pass out," I say as I head upstairs.

_(Ayame's POV) _

I curled up with Kouga on the floor. He snickered at some joke Miroku made. I tried to hide my yawn. Kouga looks at me and grins. I can see a plan forming in the back of his mind. I scoot away.

"Someone seems tired," Kouga says.

"No, don't you dare. Kouga!" I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder.

I twisted and squirmed to get out of his grip all to no avail. He opened my door and tossed me onto the bed. He jumped on the bed and started to tickle me.

"Kouga, stop. I'm very ticklish," I laugh.

"I know," he replies evilly.

We end falling asleep in the middle of the tickle war.

_(Rin's POV) _

The rest of the guys headed up to bed, leaving only Sesshomaru and me in the living room. I look up and find myself falling into his eyes. He pushes my hair back and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean towards him for another kiss. This one was long and stole my breath. I blinked tiredly.

"Rin?" he asks.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," I say.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," he says.

"But, I don't wanna," I pout.

He raises an eyebrow and carries me bridal style up to my room. He sets me down. I sit up and cross my arms. He kisses me good night. I fall asleep.

_(Kagome's POV)_

I sit up and then curl up in pain. I uncurl as the pain temporarily goes away. I roll over and meet Banks' arms. He looks down at me. He pulls me close to him.

"Was it the nightmare again?" he asks.

I nod my head. I gasp as pain hits my ribs and makes breathing difficult. Bankotsu holds me as I cry and tremble from the pain. He comforts me as he and Jai always had after I would wake up from the nightmare.

"Shush, it's okay. It's alright. It's only dream. Shush, go back to sleep," Bankotsu whispers as I wake up again.

I shake from the pain as it increases. Slowly, the pain subsides and I fall asleep next to Banks.

**Just to clear things up, Kagome is/wants to be with Inuyasha. Bankotsu or Jakotsu usually sleep next to Kagome because of the nightmare she has most of the time about her parents' murder. They think of her and the other girls as sisters and wouldn't try anything. Hentai = pervert, for those who might not have known. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha, now leave me alone. **

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers/readers. **

**Chapter 6**

_(Kagome's POV)_

I sit up and I'm pushed back down by two arms. I see a dragon tattoo on one of them. I roll over and see Jai. I must have looked confused because he laughs.

"It's about three in the morning. Banks had me come up so he could get some sleep," Jai says.

"You know, neither of you have to do this," I reply.

"Kagome, you know we would do this for any of you girls. Sleep," he says softly.

I cuddle next to him. My head on his chest, I fall asleep listening to his even breathing.

_**(Kagome's nightmare, memories) **_

_**Slowly, I got up out of bed. I snuck past Rin and Sango. I opened the door. I crept out into the hallway. Mommy and daddy were still awake. The kitchen light was on. I walked into the kitchen. Daddy smiles and picks me up. **_

"_**Butterfly, shouldn't you be asleep?" he asks using my nickname. **_

"_**I heard something," came out my muffled reply as he hugs me. **_

"_**Kagome, go back to bed sweetie," Mommy says. **_

_**I nod my head and turn around after daddy lets me go. I look back one more time and see Daddy running towards me. He scoops me up in to his arms. He flips the coffee table onto its side and sets me down beside it. I hide behind the table. **_

"_**Kagome, remember we love all of you," Daddy says. **_

_**A man with dark hair and icky tentacles appears. He has a spider on his back. He rips open Mommy, like she was a doll. He looks at the table and I start to tremble. I think he can see me even though I'm hidden. He approaches Daddy slowly. The man grins evilly. He picks daddy up and several of his tentacles pierce daddy. Blood splatters everywhere. **_

"_**How weak they were. And I thought it'd be a challenge," the man muses before disappearing.**_

_**A putrid scent fills the air as I curl up and cry. The table is moved and I back away into a corner. My gaze pierces all of the people in the room. Some hold their heads in pain. **_

"_**Kagome, honey calm down. I won't hurt you or your sisters," a teenager with orange hair and brown eyes says. **_

"_**What's wrong with my mommy and daddy?" Ayame asks as she and the others appear. **_

"_**My name is Shippo and sadly your parents aren't around anymore to take care of you," he replies. **_

"_**No, no they can't be dead," Rin whispers to herself as she falls onto her knees. **_

_**Sango holds Ayame's hand tightly. I glared at some of the people that were hovering around. Shippo winces and kneels down next to me. **_

"_**Girls, please calm down. We don't want anyone else hurt," Shippo says. **_

_**Rin gets back up and picks Ayame up. Sango walks up to me and holds out her hand. I take it and shudder as the strange man's words replay back in my mind.**_

I moan as the pain wakes me. I shake my head to clear it. There is knock on the door.

"Come in," Jakotsu says.

_(Inuyasha's POV)_

It was eight in the morning. I came up to check on Kagome. I opened the door. When I saw Jakotsu lying next to her, jealousy coursed through me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I say angrily.

Kagome lifted her head, her hair fell in front of her face and she says, "Inuyasha?"

I growl and turn around. I slam the door close.

_(Jakotsu's POV) _

Inuyasha slams the door close. Kagome was only half asleep. I got up carefully as to not wake her. I head down stairs. Sesshomaru, Miroku and Bankotsu were up and drinking coffee. Banks looked at me knowingly.

"Would you?" I ask.

"Yeah, you gonna?" he replies.

"Uh huh," came my reply.

I walked out the front door as Banks went upstairs. I saw Inuyasha kicking rocks and leaning against the side of the house.

_(Miroku's POV)_

I looked back at the door and sighed. Inuyasha had stormed out of the house. Sometimes I just didn't understand him at all.

"What do you think that was about?" I ask.

"Don't know or really care," Sesshomaru replies.

I shrug my shoulder and begin to ponder more pressing matters.

_(Jakotsu's POV) _

I walk up to him. I give him a small smile.

"What do you want?" he says.

"You were here last night when we told you guys about the girls' past. You walked in and saw me lying next to Kagome," I say.

"That's not any of my business," he replies.

"First, I'm gay. Second, the girls are like sisters to me and I'm not into incest and shit like it. Third, Bankotsu or I usually sleep with Kagome because she witnessed her parent's murder. She has a reoccurring nightmare of the night it happened. We are there to comfort her and we try to ease her pain. The claw marks are bringing more pain to her than she'll ever admit to anyone," I say.

"Then, why did she deny having them?" Inuyasha asks.

"She doesn't want her sisters to worry about her. She left after hearing you had feelings for her because her last boyfriend was a messed up bastard," I say.

"Okay," Inuyasha replies.

_(Kagome's POV)_

I get up and shower after Bankotsu leaves. I change into a red camisole, and jean shorts. I throw on a black hoodie. I brush out my hair and leave it down. I put on a pair of sunglasses.

I head downstairs. Inuyasha looks up and smiles at me. I make myself a cup of tea. I hop up onto the counter and lean back. I take a sip and sigh.

"Are you always the first one up?" Miroku asks.

"No, but I also don't try to sleep more after the alarm goes off," I reply.

Ayame comes downstairs. She wears a neon blue tube top and skinny jeans. She yawns and gets coffee.

"Kouga's still asleep. Headache?" she says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"So, now that we have reason to; do you want to get the girls up?" Ayame asks.

"Yes, and I have the perfect plan," I say.

"Just don't get Jai and I involved," Banks says.

"I'm thinking of letting Miroku wake Sango up," I comment.

Miroku gets up and heads towards Sango's room. We hear her scream. **Slap! Boing! Thud! **Ayame winces and laughs. Sango comes down twenty minutes later. She wears a blouse and jeans.

"Fuck you two," Sango says.

Sango and Bankotsu start making breakfast. I get off of the counter and sit on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"Who's waking Rin up?" Sango asks.

"Rin! Get your ass up, before Sesshomaru finishes stripping," I shout.

Sesshomaru glares at me. I hold up my hand and start counting seconds. Rin is down here after I got to six.

"Wow, that's record time," Jakotsu comments.

"Kagome, Ayame I'm going to murder you both," Rin threatens.

"No, killing anyone 'til noon," a sleepy Kouga replies.

"It's not my fault you guys can't get up on your own," I say.

Rin throws the paper towel roll at the back of my head. I toss it back to her.

"What's on the agenda now? We checked off torturing your sisters and my brothers," Inuyasha muses.

"I'm not eating breakfast," Ayame says eyeing Sango and Rin.

"I won't let either of them poison the food," Banks replies.

"No, I just have a feeling that they're going to get their revenge," she says.

"We could go to the mall," I suggest, "It could be fun."

"If we go, all of us ride in a car," Rin says.

"No, I want to ride my bike," I complain.

"You don't like cars," Miroku guesses.

"No, it's just you don't have a fast reaction time compared to when you're on a bike. Besides, you can assess situations better," I state.

"So help me Kagome, even if we have to tie you to the hood of the car, you're going," Sango says.

"That damn bike is too easily recognizable," Ayame says.

"There's something you're not telling us," Sesshomaru says coldly.

"Don't worry about it," Rin says.

"Oh, by the way, I ran into Hojo and Yura the other night," I say.

"See? I don't want to deal with any of them," Sango says.

"Either you tell us what's going on, or we will torture it out of you," Kouga replies.

"They're old friends of ours, that'll probably annoy the hell out of my sisters," I say to ease the tension in the room.

"Breakfast is done so girls put the claws away," Banks says.

We all sit at the table and enjoy breakfast. After cleaning up, we head out to the mall. We walk around for hours.

"Oh, you guys have to try the smoothies here," Ayame says and drags Kouga over to the shop.

"Am I the only one that thinks he might lose his arm," I ask.

"Well, if he does at least it's because of his girlfriend instead of any other way," Miroku replies.

I sit down at one of the booths while Inuyasha gets the smoothies. My sisters sit next to me. Sango looks around every few minutes. A group of people head towards us.

"Hey, it's been awhile since any of us has seen you guys," a voice calls out.

"Hello, Tanner, Chris, Matt," Ayame says purposely ignoring Hojo and the others.

"What do you want?" Rin says.

"Oh, not much," Tanner replies.

"Get out of here before I decide to kick you worthless asses to Timbuktu and back," I snarl.

"Is there an issue here?" Sesshomaru asks in a detached voice.

"No, just talking to our girls," Chris replies.

"I think you're confused. We dumped you over two years ago," Sango says.

I stand up. I lock gazes with their leader across the mall. He walks over here.

"I'm sorry for any trouble my friends may have caused," Hakudoshi says.

They leave, afterwards. I sit back down. I rest my head on the table.

"Yeah, I doubt they were just friends," Kouga says.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I snap.

_(Rin's POV) _

Kagome seems really tense after our encounter with them. Kagome gets up and walks over to the fountain. Inuyasha follows. They start talking. Kagome seems to be angry. I sigh. Sesshomaru looks down at me.

"I think Kagome is sick," I say.

"Wouldn't be a surprise, we'll call Shippo when we get home," Sango says.

**Review please, or no update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers/readers. **

**Chapter 7**

_(Ayame's POV)_

I laughed at Kouga's antics. I walk inside the house and sit on the floor. I hook up the Nintendo 64. I put in Mario Kart.

"I can beat all of you at this," Kouga brags.

"Prove it," Sango replies.

Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and I start playing.

_(Inuyasha's POV)_

Kagome and I watched for a little while. I look down when she starts shivering. I toss a blanket over her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Rin asks leaning on the back of the couch.

Kagome mutters something incomprehensible. I chuckle and pull her closer to me. She falls asleep.

"I'm bored," Ayame comments.

"Put on a movie," Miroku replies.

I put my hand on Kagome's forehead. She has a fever. I get up. I pick her up and carry her upstairs. I place her in bed.

She grabs my hand and whispers, "Stay, please."

I climb in next to her. I grab an extra blanket and wrap it around her. She moves closer to me.

_(Kagome's POV)_

I groan as I wake up. I smile when I see Inuyasha next to me. I rest my head on his chest. I get up and run for the bathroom when the next wave of pain hits me.

I rest my head on the cold tile floor. I hear a knock at the door. I turn towards the toilet to vomit again. The knocking continues and I hear a sigh.

"Kagome, it's me," Inuyasha says.

"Go away," I reply.

He leaves and I fall asleep.

_(Sango's POV)_

Inuyasha walks downstairs. Kouga looks up and shrugs.

"Get kicked out already," Kouga snickers.

"How's Kagome doing?" Ayame asks.

"She was in the bathroom. I think she wants to be alone," Inuyasha replies.

"If this is your fault, I will flay you alive. Understood?" Rin says angrily.

"Rin, calm down. It's probably just the stomach flu," I reply.

"You girls did admit to having other boyfriends. It could be something more," Miroku says.

I grab him by the ear. I drag him into the hallway and slap him a couple of times. I leave him on the floor. I sit in the window seat.

"If you kill him, I'm going to die of laughter," Ayame comments.

"Put me down!" Kagome screams.

Banks walks down with Kagome thrown over his shoulder. She pounds her fists against his back.

"Why can't any of you leave me alone?" she shouts.

"You aren't a morning person," Banks replies.

"I hate all of you. Put me down!" Kagome says.

Banks sets her down in a chair. She crosses her arms and pouts. Sesshomaru walks in. Kagome growls and glares at him.

"Can someone explain why she does that whenever Sesshomaru walks into the same room as her?" Rin asks.

"No, girls are too complicated for this time of day," Kouga replies.

"Kags don't be mad. We have your best interests at heart. You're sick and we want to help," Jai says.

"I'd prefer to rip out my eyes and feed them to a blind orphan," she replies.

"Sick," Kouga says.

"She doesn't mean it. Kagome is just angry because we won't let her be alone," Ayame replies.

"Since I like my life, I'm not getting involved. Although you might want to make sure she isn't carrying a weapon," I say.

"I'll be in the garage. Don't bother me unless you want to find out what happens when you combine Nair, an m80 and a hair pin," she says.

"I hope she doesn't mean that," Miroku replies.

"No, she meant every word," Jai answers sweetly.

_(Kagome's POV)_

I climb under Jakotsu's car to try and repair it. After a few minutes, I decide to take it to a mechanic. I grab the keys and open the door. I drive to the shop. The door opens and I back in. I climb out of the car. A bunch of guys are staring at me. I grab some tools and crawl under the car to try and fix it again.

_(Rin's POV)_

I wanted to talk to Kagome, but I knew that she was still upset. I walk upstairs and change into a blue swim suit. I tiptoe back downstairs and walk outside. I dip my feet into the pool. It's a little cold, but I jump in anyways. I duck my head under to get it wet. I stay in the pool for an hour.

"You're going to catch a cold," Sesshomaru says from the back porch.

I stick out my tongue at him. I get out and dry off. I kiss his cheek as I pass him. I go upstairs. I change into a dark green sundress. I walk back down. I pass Inuyasha and he looks towards the garage.

"Kagome's gone isn't she?" I ask.

"Yeah, and she stole my keys," Banks replies.

"She'll be back and if not we'll pick her up," Ayame comments as she digs through the refrigerator.

_(Hojo's POV)_

I walk out into the shop. I see a slightly used car and a pair of legs sticking out from under it. I bend down and pull the person out.

"What the fuck? I was trying to fix the car," Kagome fumes.

"Exactly, let me take a look at it," I reply.

"Fine," she replies.

I crawl under the car. There isn't anything wrong underneath the car. I slide out from it. I walk around to the front and pop the hood. I fix the transmission as much as I can.

"So, what brings you around to our side of the neighborhood?" I ask as I wipe off dirt and oil.

"You're shop is one of the best mechanic shops around," she replies.

"You know we all miss you," I say.

"Don't care it's not my problem anymore," she says.

Kagome turns and starts walking, when she collapses to the ground. She shakes and coughs.

_(Kagome's POV)_

Coughing hurts my ribs. Hojo tries to help me up but I elbow him in the stomach. I stand up and look around slowly. Tanner, Chris, and Matt walk in. They look at me and walk over to Hojo and me.

"Someone have a change of heart?" Tanner says.

"No, just needed my car fixed," I reply.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be driving in that condition," Hojo says worriedly.

"Really? Who's going to stop me?" I snap at them.

I walk over to the car and open the door. I drive home. I park the car inside and toss the keys to Jai.

"Kagome get inside now," Rin calls out.

I raise an eyebrow and walk outside. I head to my tree. I climb to one of the higher sitting branches. I sit on it, letting my foot dangle off the edge. I wince as I take a deep breath. The marks are finally healing, although it's a slow process. I still have a few of them.

"Kagome, I know you're out there. Please come inside," Inuyasha says from the porch.

I jump down from my perch in the tree. I walk inside. I sit on a counter.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Sango asks.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," I reply.

"Dinner is ready," Rin says.

I stay on the counter. I pull my feet up to my chest and close my eyes. I sigh as a dull protest comes from my body about moving. I uncurl myself and head upstairs. I sit on the railing of the balcony. The door opens and Inuyasha walks out with a plate of food. He sets it down and looks at the trees.

"Eat something," he says.

I turn around and get down. I pull Inuyasha inside and sit on the floor. I take a bite of chicken. When I'm done eating, I take the plate down. I go back up. I yawn.

"Sleep. You need it," Inuyasha says.

I climb into bed and he follows.

_(Sesshomaru's POV)_

I laughed as Rin talked to Miroku with wild hand motions. I knew the girls were different. They weren't like most humans. I have a feeling Kagome knows what we are, or at least suspects us.

"Do you think Kagome needs to see Shippo?" Ayame asks.

"She might but knowing her she won't go," Jai replies.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Kagome yells.

I turn around and look towards the stairs. Inuyasha comes down looking angry and slightly frightened.

_(Ayame's POV)_

I glance at everyone in the room. I really hope Kagome gets better.

"How the hell are you pissing her off so much?" Kouga asks.

"Go fuck yourself," Inuyasha replies angrily.

"Can't you two behave like adults instead of children," Rin says.

"I'm going to bed, come on Miroku," Sango says as she heads up.

Soon, everyone else goes to bed too. I snuggle with Kouga and sigh happily as he wraps his arms around me. Kouga falls asleep on top of me. I squirm and try to move him. He pulls me closer to him and holds me tighter. I sigh. Kagome comes downstairs.

"Do you need some help with him?" she asks.

"No, I got it," I reply sarcastically.

"Kouga, get up," Kagome replies.

He mutters in his sleep. I run my finger across his bicep lightly.

Continuing to do so, I scream, "Spider!"

"What?" Kouga shouts as he bolts up from the couch.

"Good, you're up. Now go to your bed," Kagome says.

"Why should I?" he replies.

"I'm tired and annoyed and I highly doubt you want to piss me off right now," Kagome replies.

Kouga shrugs and goes upstairs. Kagome sits beside me on the couch. She clasps her hands together and looks at me.

"Do you love him?" she asks.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. I like him a lot and want to be with him," I reply.

"Okay," she says.

"What about Inuyasha and you?" I ask.

"Same as your answer. I just don't know and I don't want you guys getting hurt," Kagome says.

"Kags don't worry about it," I reply.

_(Kagome's POV)_

"I won't for now. I got a mission, I'm leaving in the morning," I say quietly.

"Are you going to America again?" Ayame asks.

"Yeah, Mississippi," I reply.

"Did you tell Sango and Rin about it?"

"Yeah, we know," Rin says sadly.

"I'm only doing this to protect you," I reply.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers/readers. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Koga12 (my friend, Laura).**

**Chapter 8 **

_(Kagome's POV)_

I walked into the motel room. I glanced around and sighed. I grab an outfit and shower. I change into a black halter dress with an open back. I glance at myself in the mirror. The dress has slits from my hips down. I wear black shorts under it. 'We're different. I don't know how or why, but it's a nice change,' I think to myself. I let the power wash over me. My hair lightens to a pale blonde with electric blue streaks and black tips. My normally blue eyes change to a much darker blue with specks of red. I grabbed my white duster and headed out.

I walked into a club. It was packed with demons. I made my way through the crowd to a booth. I sat down and waited. A tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes appears. He has two magenta colored stripes on both sides of his face and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" he snarls.

"Waiting," I reply.

"Get out now," he growls.

I got up and disappeared within the crowd. A hand grabs my arm. I twirl into it. I glance at him. His grip loosens and I walk away from him. He pins me up against a wall and growls.

"Sesshomaru, let the girl go," A man with long silver hair and dog ears says.

The man has golden eyes and wears all red. I smile as Sesshomaru drops me. I dust myself off.

"Leave," the man in red says.

I go outside. I lean up against the wall. Sesshomaru appears. I toss a yellow envelope at him. He catches it. He opens it up and reads it.

"I'm heading over there now. Do you want to come too?" I say.

"Hn," he replies.

I grab a cab and pull him into it. I join him and tell the cabbie the address. Finally we get there. Eddy Winchester is the target. I walk up to the house. A party is in full swing. I glance back at Sesshomaru. He glares at me and shakes his head no. I smile sweetly and walk inside. Eddy is probably in his office. I make my way through the crowd. I enter the office. I find a demoness wrapped around Eddy. I pull out a knife and hit her in the heart. I walk over to Eddy.

"Enough," Sesshomaru orders.

"Who are you people?" Eddy asks.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing," I reply.

I kneel down and touch Eddy's forehead. He gasps and goes limp as information flows into me. His heart stops beating. I bash his head against the desk and stand up.

"Theatrical aren't you?" Sesshomaru says.

"Don't get in my way," I say as I leave through an open window.

I teleport to a bar and walk in. The bar is full of demons. I sit at the counter and order water. A demon with brown hair and eyes walks up to me. He's a wolf demon. His fangs, claws, and tail make it obvious.

"Hey, miss. Do you want to join us?" he asks.

I see one of the demons pull out a gun. It aims for me. I jump up on top of the counter and dodge it. My large and wicked looking blades appear in my hands. I run towards the demon. I slice the demon's head off. **Thud!** Blood splatters on the walls as I jump down. I feel a malevolent evil presence. I leave the bar and head towards the forest. Sesshomaru and the two other demons are there. A demon with purple hair and red eyes turns around and looks at me. It raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"I see all of you have come," A man in a baboon pelt says through the mist.

The man's black tentacles start to attack us and spread miasma. The pinkish purple glow appears and purifies the poison and the four demons. The man chuckles and disappears. The smoke blows away with the wind. I gasp as I see who the demons truly are; not realizing that I was back in my actual form too.

_(Inuyasha's POV) _

I watched as Kagome disappeared, at least I think it was Kagome. Kouga and Miroku are staring at me in shock. Sesshomaru glares at me and sighs.

"Was that Kagome?" Miroku asks in awe.

"No, no way. That can't have been Kagome. She's human like her sisters," Kouga replies.

"It's possible," I say.

"Inuyasha is correct. I have suspected it for some time now. Actually when we first met them together, the way she fought reminded me of my partner/enemy Ema. I didn't realize they were the same person," Sesshomaru says.

"What about that light and what it did to us?" Kouga asks.

"Well, it kind of reminded me of a miko's purifying energy, except it was way more potent than a normal miko's would have been," Miroku says.

"We should get going," I reply.

_(Rin's POV) _

I woke up at three in the morning. I sigh and get up, knowing I won't be able to fall asleep. I shower and get dressed. I put on an orange blouse, jeans and flip flops. I walk downstairs and sit in one of the recliners.

"Morning sweetheart," Jakotsu says as he sits next to me.

He hands me a cup full of coffee. I drink it and sigh. Since Kagome left I've been worried and stressed. I remember that we all have abilities. I jump up and nearly spill coffee on Jai.

"What's got you all excited this early?" Banks says lazily from the kitchen.

"Our powers, we can use them once we start training again," I say.

"We could help Kags," Ayame replies from the top of the staircase.

"What's with all the damn yelling?" Sango yells from her room.

"Get your ass up," I reply.

"Okay, I'm up," Sango says as she comes down.

_(Kagome's POV)_

I smile as the plane landed. I was gone for a month. I hate missions but I have to protect my sisters.

"Kags, over here," Rin says as she waves.

I see the guys there too. I growl as I approach them. I stand between Rin and Sango.

"After you rest a bit we can head to the gym," Sango says.

"Or we can fight the guys," I reply.

"Kagome, just because you believe you can take them on doesn't mean that we can," Ayame says with a laugh.

"Oh, you're serious," Sango says.

I don't reply and walk over to the car. We go home. I walk inside and sit in the window seat. Shippo appears.

"Hey, Shippo," Rin greets him.

"Kagome, you're hurt aren't you?" Shippo asks.

"None of your business," I reply.

"Come on, Kagome. Let him heal you," Inuyasha says.

"I'm not hurt and don't talk to me," I say angrily.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Banks says to Sesshomaru.

"Why are you blaming him?" Rin asks ready to defend Sesshomaru if necessary.

"Because he's a fucking demon like his brothers," Banks replies.

"You knew. Why didn't you tell us? They are in danger because of you! And I thought you and Jai were supposed to be our protectors," I snarl.

I walk into the garage and hop on my bike. I head downtown.

**Please review :) **


End file.
